


Second Chances are Always the Best Kind

by youlightupmyeyes



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlightupmyeyes/pseuds/youlightupmyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll see you when I see you."<br/>That's the last thing Dr. Rachel Scott said before she got shot; just seven simple words.<br/>Chandler knew it was goodbye for now, but was it goodbye forever?<br/>Rated T for now, some chapters will be rated M.</p>
<p>I OWN NOTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you when I see you."

That's the last thing Dr. Rachel Scott said before she got shot; just seven simple words. Chandler knew those words meant goodbye for now, but was it goodbye forever? Would he ever get another chance to see her again?


	2. Chapter 2

******Before you start reading, I would like you all to overlook any medical inaccuracies. I tried my best. I'm definetly not a doctor, so please look past them if some of the medical stuff is wrong. It's the story that counts, right?***********

 

Thomas Chandler was disgusted with himself when he didn't say anything to Rachel before she walked away. This would be the last time they would talk for weeks, if not months. 

Chandler was sitting on his bed in his hotel room when he heard the gunshot. He quickly got up and ran out the door and down the hallway. He saw a person lying on the ground. When he got close enough to see who it was, Chandler's heart stopped; it was Rachel on the groud. She was bleeding a lot and she was unconscious. He checked for a pulse; there was one, but it was faint.

"Help! Help!", Chandler screamed. "We need a doctor!" He screamed so much, his voice gave out. She was bleeding so much.

About two minutes later, Doc. Rios came with a few other doctors. 

"We need to get her to surgery now!", one of them screamed. They rushed her to a nearby hospital that was fortunately maintained throughout the outbreak.

During surgery, Rachel died two times, but they brought her back. 

"This woman needs blood now! Does anyone know her blood type?", one doctor asked. 

No one knew, but Chandler said "I'm O-Negative."

"Great. That's perfect."

They started the process of putting the IV tube in Tom's arm so he could give blood to Rachel.

"Is she going to be okay?", Tom whispered, too afraid to find out the answer.

The doctor replied, It's hard to say. She has a couple broken ribs from the impact of the bullet. She has lost a lot lof blood. This is a critical time, I'm not even sure when she'll wake up."

Tom just sat there beside of her, hoping and praying she would make it. She had to. If she didn't, Tom would never forgive himself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About eight hours later, Mike walked in the room.

"How is she doing?", Mike asked him.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I never should have let her out of my sight, Mike."

Mike got close enough to put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "No one would have thought that anything like this could happen. This is not your fault, so don't beat yourself up over it."

"I never should have let her leave", Tom repeated.

"Tom, stop. It's NOT your fault. You're going to go insane if you don't stop. That bastard and his Immune buddies got what they deserved. Tex wasn't very nice when he found the one who shot her. We killed the rest of them he was with. Hopefully, that's the last of them."

Tom just sat there and stared at Rachel. She was still very pale, but looked better than before.

"Dr. Scott is going to have a lot of visitors when she wakes up", Mike said. "Everyone keeps asking about her and Tex is going to be first in line. I'm going to go. Tom, you need rest."

"I can't leave her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Rachel is strong, she will make it. You need to take care of yourself. You look a mess. Please try to get some rest."

Mike left and Tom grabbed Rachel's hand and held it.

A doctor came in and Tom realized he's the one who did the surgery.

"I never introduced myself to you, but I'm Dr. Stevens", the doctor said while shaking his hand.

"I'm Thomas Chandler, Captain of the United States Navy."

The doctor gasped because he realized who was in the hospital bed. "That's Dr. Scott, isn't it? The person who made the cure, and you're the captain of the Nathan James?"

Tom nodded his head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir. Dr. Scott will make it. She hasn't had any further complications since the surgery. She is a very strong woman. Dr. Scott made the cure; she didn't make it this far to just die, and you know that."

Tom just stared at Rachel. 

"I have other patients to evaluate, but if you need me, I will be right here."

Tom said "Thank you", and Dr. Stevens left.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up two days later; five days that she was unconscious. Those five days were the longest days of Tom's life.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was at first until she looked down. She was in a hospital. The memory of her getting shot crowded her head. She moved(or tried to). Rachel winced in pain and tried to pull her IV out. She hated those things.

Tom stopped her by putting his hand on hers. "Don't do that. That's there to help you."

"Well, I hate these bloody things." Tom had to smile; he was happy that she was alive and the first thing she had done as soon as she woke up was complained. 

"How much damage did he cause?", Rachel asked him

"You have a few broken ribs. Your wound is healing fine, and you have to wear a sling on your arm. You lost a lot of blood, but I took care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you some of my blood. You needed blood, and I gave it to you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you leave alone", he said in a whisper.

"Thomas Chandler, don't you dare even blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I knew I shouldn't have went any closer. He told me that he wanted the cure because he didn't receive it earlier that day. I went closer, and now, I deeply regret it."

"Rachel, it isn't your fault. You were just trying to help. You couldn't have known it was going to happen."

"That's exactly my point, Captain. No one could have known. It isn't anyone's fault, and it's definitely not yours. Don't blame yourself."

Tom would probably blame himself until the day he died. He was just glad that she was alive.

"How long have I been out?", Rachel asked him.

"Five days."

"Five days?", she asked shocked. "I was already supposed to leave for Nebraska by now." Rachel couldn't really believe that she had been out for that long. 

"Well, you can't do that right now, not for awhile. You have to take it easy. President Michener has other people taking care of it until you are able to go."

Rachel began to protest until Dr. Stevens walked in.

He introduced himself to Rachel, and she thanked him for saving her life.

"Thanks, but without Captain Chandler, you probably wouldn't be here right now. You lost so much blood. We lost you two times on the operating table. You are very lucky to be alive."

She died two times? Rachel's eyes widened. "How long do I have to stay here?"

You can leave the hospital in another two to three days as along as you are improving as well as you are now. You have to take it easy. I heard you were supposed to be helping distribute the cure, but you can't do that for awhile. I'd say give it a month, and you will be able to.

"I can't wait a month", Rachel protested. People are dying; they need me."

"We need you to be okay, Dr. Scott. I promise you that I will personally give you the all clear to go. You're far too weak to be doing anything like that. You just have to give it time."

Rachel sighed. She knew what he was saying was true, but those people didn't have time. She needed to help them.

Rachel fell asleep a little while later while Tom was sitting beside of her.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Rachel was able to have visitors other than Tom staying with her, Tex was the first one to see her. He walked in the hospital room with a grin and a huge teddy bear and a blue balloon that had the words "Get well soon". 

Rachel started laughing. This bear was about as big as Tex. "Where in the world did you get that? This thing is huge!"

"One of the crew members found it, and I took it."

"Thank you", she said while smiling.

Tex walked over to Rachel and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay." He had sadness in his eyes. He loved Rachel, and he didn't hide it. It would have killed him if she didn't make it. 

"Oh, it's just a scratch", Rachel joked. "I'll be alright." That's what Tex loved about Rachel. She was stubborn, and she never let anyone know when something was wrong with her. Tex could tell that Rachel was in a lot of pain, but she was trying to hide it. She hid her feelings too much.

"You're a very strong woman, Rachel Scott."

Rachel just smiled that smile he loved.

Noticing that Tom was not in the room, Rachel asked Tex where he was. 

"He probably went home, took a shower, and went to sleep. He was here the whole time with you and he never left your side. The only reason why he left today is because he knew you were going to have a lot of visitors and he knew none of us would let anything happen to you. I heard that he told the doctors to give you as much blood as you needed. Ole' Chandler almost passed out, and he still practically refused to let them stop giving you his blood."

Rachel's eyes widened. Chandler had never once left her side the entire time she was unconscious? He almost passed out to save her? Rachel knew he had to be exhausted, hungry, worried. He stayed with her all because he wanted to make sure she was okay? What a man he is, Rachel thought. 

Tex continued, "I even tried to come and sit with you, and Mike too, so he could just leave for awhile. He had bags under his eyes and he hadn't really ate. He refused to leave your side. When he did, he was only gone long enough to use the bathroom. Everyone tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't."

Rachel was surprised that Mike had offered. Their relationship started out a little rocky because he didn't trust her. It had gotten a lot better, but Mike was definitely not one of the people she talked to when she needed something. That made Rachel wonder how bad Chandler really was if Mike had offered to stay with her. 

Tex sat with Rachel for a little while longer. "I better be getting back to my daughter and her new friend, Bertrise. Who knows what they could be up to. If you need anything at all, have someone come get me."

"Thank you, Tex", Rachel said. Will you tell your daughter I said hello?"

He kissed Rachel on the forehead and said "Will do."

After Tex left, Rachel got a slew of visitors. Most of the crew visited her, including Mike. Her room started to fill up with colorful balloons and cards. Rachel was so grateful to know so many amazing people. The crew had become family to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel had a busy day talking to all of her visitors; she had fallen asleep. There were a lot of different doctors who visited her and thanked her for making the cure and saving their families. They told her that they were grateful she was alive.

Rachel woke up and Chandler was sitting next to her bed. He looked refreshed. He looked like he got some rest and he had taken a shower; he changed his clothes.

"How long have you been here?", Rachel asked him.

"Not long, maybe half an hour."

"You know you don't have to stay here anymore, especially when I'm sleeping. I'll be alright, Tom."

He looked her in the eyes. She never called him by his first name. She always addressed him by "Captain" or "Captain Chandler". He liked the way it sounded coming out of her mouth.

"I know." Then he changed the subject. "It looks like you got a lot of visitors today", he said while looking at all the balloons and flowers.

"Yeah, I did. I honestly didn't even know half the people who came in here today. They all thanked me for making the cure and told me it was an honor to get to talk to me. Captain, can I ask you for a favor?"

Now she was back to calling him "Captain".

"Anything", Tom replied. Rachel looked him in the eyes, and he really meant it. 

"Can you help me out of this bloody bed? I need to walk around, even if I will regret it later."  
"Let me ask Dr. Stephens first". Chandler went and asked the doctor.

The doctor said, "If she thinks she can do it, she can. It won't be easy."

Chandler went back to Rachel. "He said only if you think you can. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes", she replied. "I can't stand to be in this bed any longer."

He helped her up and her face contorted into a painful expression. 

"Are you okay?", he asked her.

"No, but I will be", she said but her voice broke. She was in so much pain, but she was trying to hide it from him.

Chandler couldn't stand seeing her like this. "I'm going to set you down. You shouldn't be up."

"No, please don't. I need to do this."

Tom sighed and held onto Rachel to make sure she wasn't going to fall. They started to walk slowly.

"I'm going to to talk to you, I need a distraction. Although, it's not going to help to talk. It hurts when I breathe."

Tom nodded his head, with sadness in his eyes.

"So..", she started to say. "Tex visited me earlier and told me that you never once left my side when I was out. You didn't have to stay with me, I was going to be alright."

"I didn't know that", Tom argued.

"Tex told me that you almost passed out because you refused to stop giving me your blood. You stayed here for me and I know you didn't sleep or eat. You need to take care of yourself too."

"I just needed to make sure you were going to be okay. I needed to make sure you weren't going to..", he couldn't finish what he was going to say. He was so scared that she wasn't going to make it.

They started to walk back to her room. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself for once. I know I've already said this once, but I think it needs to be said again. It isn't your fault. Don't you dare think it is."

Chandler helped her back into bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I really did need to get up and walk. Thank you."

He nodded his head and started to sit down, but she grabbed his hand. "Thank you, really. You didn't have to anything that you did. You saved my life. You are a good man, Captain Chandler. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Tom looked at their hands, and then her eyes.

"Now leave, Captain. Go get more rest, doctor's orders", she said as she winked.

Tom smiled and then he left. Rachel fell asleep again, and so did Tom when he got back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel got to leave the hospital two days later. Tex insisted that she go to his house, but Tom said that Rachel was going to his house. He needed to make sure she would be safe. He didn't doubt Tex, but he would feel a lot better if she stayed with him.

Chandler took her to his house where his father and children were.

"Ashley, Sam, as you both know, this is Dr. Rachel Scott. She will be staying with us until she gets better", he informed his kids.

"Hello", Rachel greeted them and they said hello back.

"But dad", Sam said.

"What?"

"Where is Dr. Scott going to sleep? We don't have anymore room."

"She will sleep in my bed, and I will just take the couch", Chandler simply said.

Rachel shook her head. "Captain, I'm not taking your bed."

"Yes you are", he told her. You are injured, I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. Besides, it's not like I haven't slept on the couch before."

Rachel began to smile; she knew exactly what that meant. Darien had kicked him out of the bedroom a time or two. Rachel just felt wrong taking his bed; not only was it his bed, but it was his wife's bed too. Even though Darien wasn't around, Rachel just felt wrong. Tom insisted that she take his bed and that's how it was going to be. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Dr. Scott, will you watch a movie with us?", Ashley asked her.

"Please call me Rachel", she told her. "Yes, I would be glad to."

Ashley and Sam started to argue over which movie they wanted to watch for fifteen minutes until they told Rachel to pick one. Rachel picked "Marley and Me", even though she knew she was going to end up crying by the end.

They sat there and watched the movie. Rachel sat in the middle. The three of them started crying at the end when Marley died. 

"Dad!", Sam yelled. "Rachel needs tissues! Hurry!", Sam screamed, nearly needing tissues himself.

Tom rushed to Rachel with tissues, thinking that something was really wrong. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"She's just sad because the dog died", Ashley sniffled.

Tom handed Ashley tissues and even gave Sam one. He handed the rest of the box to Rachel. 

"This must be one sad movie", Tom commented. "I may have to watch this myself." Sam never cried, not even when he fell off his bike and skinned his leg up, so Tom knew it had to be sad.

"No, dad. It's just too awful. You get to see the little dog grow up, and then they make you watch it die", Ashley said. She started to bawl.

Chandler hugged both of his children and smiled at Rachel. "Well, whenever you three recover from the movie, you can get some ice cream. It looks like you all need it, especially you, Rachel."

Rachel just grinned, while Tom walked away.

They sat there for a few minutes before they went to go get the ice cream.

"Rachel?", Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"You know the part at the end of the movie when everyone is saying goodbye to Marley, and then they cry?"

Rachel had a confused expression on his face. "Yes. What about it?"

"I was just thinking that's how dad looked when we went to the hospital to try to get him to come home, except he wasn't crying. He just looked really sad, like he had lost his best friend. I think that's how the saying goes. Are you and my dad best friends?"

Rachel nearly choked on her spit. His own children went to the hospital to try to get him to leave and he wouldn't? Her heart started fluttering. 

"I don't know", Rachel started to say. "I know we are friends, but I don't know about best friends."

Ashley shook her head and said, "No, I think you are his best friend, well besides Mr. Slattery. I heard him whispering to Grandpa about how he couldn't lose you because if he did, he would never forgive himself or something like that. Best friends don't want to lose each other, so you are his best friend."

"He couldn't lose you" played over and over in Rachel's mind. What did that mean? Rachel thought that Ashley may have misunderstood Chandler. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly. The one thing Rachel couldn't stop thinking about was how true she wanted it to be. She HOPED he had really said it.

Rachel smiled. "Maybe we are."

She just needed to get that last bit out of her mind. 

"Who's ready for ice cream?", Rachel asked.

The kids shouted and jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, forgetting about the whole conversation as soon as Rachel said "ice cream." Rachel couldn't forget it. 

One thing that Rachel, Ashley, and Sam didn't know was that Chandler had heard the entire thing. He went to ask them what kind of ice cream they wanted, and he almost walked in at a bad time. He heard them talking about when he was at the hospital with Rachel, and he just stood there and listened. She wasn't supposed to know that part; the part where he almost cried. Then, there was the question about them being best friends. He could tell Rachel was hesitant about answering the question. He didn't know if she thought of him as her best friend, but she was his. She was the person he found himself wanting to talk ALL the time.

Tom stood there and couldn't believe how incredibly smart and observant his kids were. He knew he was going to have his hands full when they became teenagers.

Tom saw that they were getting up, and he ran back to the kitchen really quick. He just hoped Rachel didn't question him about what his children told her because, honestly, he couldn't really answer anything that she could ask. He didn't even understand his feelings, so how the hell could he explain them to someone else?

*****For those of you who haven't seen "Marley and Me", it's basically what Ashley said. You get to see a dog grow up, and then it dies. It's very sad at the end. There will be future movie days with Rachel and the Chandler family, but I will have a little post at the end describing what the movie is actually about for those of you who haven't seen the movie.**********


	6. Chapter 6

They all got a bowl of ice cream, including Tom. He was relieved when he saw that Rachel wasn't acting weird. He thought she might because of the conversation with his kids.

After they did that, Tom told the kids to go brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Sam and Ashley asked Rachel if she would read a bedtime story.

"Kids, Rachel needs her rest. She's had a very long day. I'll read you one", Tom told his children.

"Dad, you're not a very good storyteller", Ashley told her father. "Can you, Rachel? Please?"

"No, Ashley", Tom said. "She needs her rest." 

Ashley's face turned into a pout and Rachel felt really bad for her.

Rachel smiled. "Alright, Alright. I will do it. I'm not even that tired. I had five days to rest."

The kids screamed "yay" and went to get ready for bed.

"Maybe you can watch me read, so I can give you a lesson in reading bedtime stories", Rachel teased Tom.

Tom looked really hurt. "They never told me before that they didn't like how I read."

Rachel smiled. "Kids will be kids. Don't worry, they still love you" she told him.

"Thanks, Rachel", he said.

She smiled and went to their room; Ashley and Sam had to share a room, so their grandfather could have one.

"Alright, kids. What am I reading?", she asked them.

Sam held up "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". "I know that we can't finish it tonight, but you can read it to us a little each night until we do.

Rachel sat on a chair between their beds and read until they fell asleep. The chair was rough to sit in with her injuries, but she did it for the kids.

Rachel made sure they were tucked in good enough before she left the room. She left to go find Tom. She went to the living room to find him fast asleep on the couch, and she wasn't about to wake him up; he looked so peaceful. Rachel stood there and looked at him for a few seconds before she made her way slowly up the steps and into Tom's room.

She turned the light on and looked around. 

"It's just a room. It's just a bed", she told herself, but was it really just a room? Was it really just a bed? This was the place Tom and Darien had their greatest memories. This bed, this room, those kids, and memories were the only things left of Darien. 

"Get ahold of yourself", Rachel told herself. It wasn't like Tom and Rachel were sleeping together. Tom was downstairs and she was in his room. 

"It's just a damn bed. A mattress on four posts", she told herself.

All Rachel had to do now was change her clothes. This presented another problem. She needed help taking off her shirt. While she was at the hospital, a nurse helped her. There weren't any nurses at Tom's house, just an older Chandler, and a younger one, who she could possibly have feelings for. Nope. She wasn't going to go there. Her feelings would just have to shut the hell up and leave her alone.

Rachel tried and tried to get her shirt off, but she couldn't. Then, she tried to sleep in the shirt she had on, but it just wasn't comfortable. 

Rachel said, "Dammit" and let out a big sigh. She was going to have to get Tom to help her.

Rachel made her way down the steps and into the living room where Tom was sleeping. She hated to wake him up because he hadn't had any sleep for the past week. Rachel was about to tap him on the shoulder when a thought came to her mind: I'll just cut the damn thing off.

She rushed up the stairs (as fast as she possibly could), so Tom wouldn't know she was down there. Rachel picked up the scissors and began to cut her shirt. She got a more comfortable shirt and was about to lay down when she heard someone knocking at the door.

Rachel already knew who it was: Tom.

She opened the door and he asked her "Rachel, are you okay? I was laying there when I heard you coming down the steps. You were close to tapping me on the shoulder, but you didn't. Do you need anything?"

Damn. How did he know everything?

"Umm no", Rachel told him. "It's alright. I got it."

Tom looked around and saw the scissors and the cut-up shirt in the floor.

"I couldn't get my shirt off, and I didn't want to wake you", she admitted. "I improvised."

"Rachel, next time, ask me for help. I don't care if I'm asleep. You don't need to cut your shirts up. It's a shame about this one", he said as he pointed to the one in the floor. "I really liked that one."

What was that supposed to mean? It was just a dark pink blouse, and Rachel didn't think he liked it because it was pink. Thomas Chandler didn't look like the pink-wearing kind.

"If you're worried about being embarrassed, don't worry. I promise I won't look", Chandler told her. 

Rachel wasn't really sure if that was meant to be a joke or what. She looked at him, but his expression was unclear to her.

"Thank you", she told him.

Tom knew she wouldn't ask for help. She would fall on her face before she would ask for any help.

"Rachel, I'm serious. If you need help, ask, no matter how humiliating it is. That's what I'm here for."

Really? Rachel just thought she was there because she needed a place to stay, not for help.

"Okay, okay, okay. I will. Good night, Captain Chandler."

"Night", he replied.

Rachel laid down on the bed and cursed. The damn bed smelled exactly like him; that man smell that Rachel couldn't quite describe, but it smelt so good. As if Tom wasn't already swimming through her head, his scent was too. 

"Great", Rachel muttered. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel woke up confused. It took her a few minutes to actually realize where she was: Tom Chandler's bed. Somehow his pillow got snuggled in between her arms. After Rachel stopped worrying about it, his scent was oddly comforting; she fell right to sleep and didn't wake up once. 

Rachel made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her stomach started rumbling when the smell of bacon hit her nose. Chandler's father was cooking and when he saw her, he gave Rachel a small smile. 

"How are you doing?, Dr. Scott?", he asked.

"I'm still really sore, but I'm getting better", she replied.

Chandler's father gave her another small smile. "Would you like some bacon and eggs?"

"Yes", Rachel smiled. "That would be great."

Jed shouted up to his grandchildren that their breakfast was ready, and about two minutes later, they appeared with sleepy faces.

Rachel wondered where Tom was, so she asked his father where he was.

"I think he went to talk things over with the president", he answered back.

Rachel nodded and they all ate breakfast in silence.

After breakfast was over, Rachel agreed to watch another movie with the children. Just like the previous day, they started arguing over what to watch.

"I'll make you a guys a deal, so you two will stop arguing", Rachel told them.

"What is it?", Sam asked her.

"Since I picked one yesterday, Sam you can pick one today, and Ashley, you can tomorrow. Then, it will it be my turn to pick. We can do this as long as I'm here. How's that?"

Ashley and Sam both agreed in unison that would be good.

Chandler's two children started to race up the stairs when Rachel called out "Please no more sad movies. We don't have anymore tissues."

Jed started to chuckle. "Do you have any children?"

Rachel shook her head. "With my life and my job and all, I didn't think it would be best to have a child. My job is my life, and I don't have any time to do anything but my job. I don't even have a boyfriend. I don't know, I guess I'm not good at anything, but my job. Relationships don't work out for me, I don't know if it's me or what."

"No, it's definitely not you", he assured her. "You just haven't found the right one yet. You might not believe it, but you will."

As if on cue, Chandler walked in and Jed looked at him and Rachel and smiled at her. Rachel thought that Jed's behavior was a little strange when he found out she didn't even have a boyfriend, especially the way he looked at her when Tom walked in.

Sam and Ashley ran into the kitchen and Sam held up the movie "Spiderman".

"Dad, you're back!", Sam shouted excitedly. Will you watch this with us?"

"Yes", Tom replied. "Can I eat breakfast first?"

"Yes", both of his kids said in unison.

After Tom ate his breakfast, they all got ready to watch the movie.

"Grandpa, do you want to watch it with us?", Sam asked him.

"No, I will pass on this one, but you kids have fun." When he said that, he looked directly at Tom and Rachel.

Tom sat beside of Rachel, while Sam and Ashley sat beside of her.

Everything was going great until Rachel could have sworn that she felt Tom brush up against her hand with his. She looked over at him and he looked like he was really into the movie.

Rachel thought that she was going crazy until she felt it again. This time she felt a finger on her hand. Well, she wasn't going crazy, so that's a good thing, but why was Tom doing this?

Rachel didn't dare to move. She wasn't even watching the movie because she was too busy thinking; thinking about Tom. Sam yelled "Ewwwwwww!", and Rachel jumped. She saw Tom smile out of the corner of her eye.

This was the part where Spiderman was upside down kissing Mary Jane in the rain. 

"Well, if you don't like it, why did you pick the movie?", Ashley asked her little brother.

"I like the movie, but not this part. It's disgusting", he told her. "Why is he kissing her upside down anyway? It's weird. I never seen mom and dad do that."

"Sam, it's just a movie", Ashley told him.

"I know but it's weird", he repeated again. "Rachel, have you ever kissed anyone upside down?"

Rachel started grinning. "No, I don't believe I have."

"They're kissing in the rain", Sam said. "They have to be getting rain in their mouth. Is that safe, Rachel? Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain?"

"That's enough", Tom warned his son. "You are asking things she may not want to answer. Enough with the kissing stuff."

"I'm sorry, Rachel", Sam muttered.

Rachel was actually quite amused with Sam's observing and his questions. She was about to start laughing, but she contained herself. "It's alright, Sam", she assured him.

Everyone was quiet until the end of the movie. The children started arguing over if Spiderman or Batman was better.

"Is that all you two do is argue?", Chandler asked his children. "Batman wasn't even in the movie."

"No, she starts it!", Sam shouted.

"No, you do!", his sister pointed at him.

Sam stuck his tongue out at Ashley and started to run away.

"I'm going to get you", Ashley yelled at him as she ran after him up the stairs.

"Guys, take it easy!", Tom shouted.

Rachel began laughing out loud. 

"What is so funny?", Tom asked, while he began laughing himself.

"Your kids are funny", she told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know how they come up with this stuff. Although, I do have to admit, they observe really well."

"I felt so bad for Sam", Rachel admitted. "I was amused by his questions, and when you told him to stop, he looked crushed. I was about to start laughing when he apologized."

"I didn't know if you were comfortable answering those questions or not, so I thought it was best to make him stop", Tom told her.

"I thought it was funny, but if you must know or was wondering, I've never kissed anyone in the rain", she said. "It's something I've always wanted to do though."

"Really?", Tom asked.

Rachel nodded and looked at him in the eyes and he stared back. They did this until Jed walked in.

Tom cleared his throat and Rachel looked at Jed.

"Sorry", Jed said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything if I did."

"You didn't", Tom and Rachel said in unison.

Jed chuckled and walked away.

Rachel started to get up and Tom asked her where she was going.

"I'm just going to go lie down for awhile", she told him. Rachel didn't need to sleep or rest; she needed to clear her mind.

"Okay, just yell if you need me."

Rachel nodded and walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. She sat down on his bed and thought about the recent events. Why was Tom staring at her like that? She KNOWS that he was touching her hand and it was no accident. The first time might have been one, but definitely not the second time. After she admitted to him that she had always wanted to kiss someone in the rain, Rachel couldn't help but to imagine kissing him.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Tom. She finally said "To hell with it" and went to sleep.

 

*********There is a remake of Spiderman and the original one. The one they were watching was the 2002 original one. It's about a guy who gets bit by a spider and he gets these superhuman abilities and becomes a super hero. He kisses Mary Jane in the rain upside down, while hanging from a web(the scene where Sam started asking the questions).*******


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel didn't wake up from her nap until dinner time. She walked to the kitchen and Jed was fixing dinner.

"I hope you like lasagna", he told her.

"Yes, I love it. Mr. Chandler, can I ask you something?"

"You can call me Jed, and yes."

"Does Tom cook?"

Jed started smiling. "He cooks, yes, but is it good? Good lord, no. He can barely boil an egg."

Rachel started laughing and Tom came in.

"What's so funny?", he asked them.

"Your cooking skills", Jed told him.

Rachel started laughing and Tom rolled his eyes. He called his children downstairs for dinner. They ate dinner and chatted about various things.

After dinner, Ashley rushed up the stairs and came back quickly. She had "Monopoly" in her hands. 

"Who wants to play?", she asked everyone with excitement in her voice.

"I'm in", Sam said. "Rachel, will you play with us?"

"Only if your father plays", she said as she looked at Tom and began to smile. 

"Fine, I'll play", Tom said. "What about you, dad?"

"No I'll pass", Jed said. "I'm not a big fan of Monopoly, never was. I have to clean up the kitchen anyway."

They all got the pieces and the board set up.

Tom grabbed the ship game piece.

"What a coincidence", Rachel joked.

"What? I'm always the ship."

"Of course you are", she said.

Rachel picked the hat game piece. Ashley and Sam started to argue over which game piece they would use.

"I want the dog!" Sam yelled.

"No! I'm using it!", Ashley screamed back.

"Guys, you're already arguing and we haven't even started playing yet", Tom complained.

It was Rachel's turn to make them compromise. "Each of you pick a number between one and ten and whoever gets closest to the number I'm thinking of, will get the dog. Whoever doesn't get it this time, will use it next time."

Sam said "Eight" and Ashley said "Two".

"The number I was thinking of was nine, so Sam, you get to use it this time. Ashley, you get it next time."

Ashley nodded her head and picked another game piece. 

Tom was amazed of how good Rachel was with his children. If that had been him doing that, they would have went on and on about how it wasn't fair. With Rachel, they always listened to her and stopped arguing when she was around.

Tom ended up being the banker, and the whole time, Rachel referred to him as "Banker Chandler".

Eventually it was just Tom and Rachel playing; both Ashley and Sam went bankrupt. Since they weren't in the game, the two children ran off to get occupied with something else.

Rachel rolled her dice and landed on the "Community Chest" square and picked up the yellow card.

"Second prize in a beauty contest, collect ten dollars", she read. "Banker Chandler, can you hand me ten dollars?", she asked him.

Instead of handing her ten dollars, he handed her twenty.

Rachel had a puzzled look on her face. "Tom, it's only supposed to be ten, not twenty."

"You deserve the twenty", Tom told her. "You should have got first prize", he said then winked.

Rachel's eyes widened. Oh god, was he flirting with her? It sure seemed like it, especially if he winked at her. She told herself that he was only kidding, but what if he really wasn't?

"That's not how it works", she said. "It's only a game."

"I don't care how it works. I'm the banker, so I say who gets what", he told her.

"You can't be serious", she told him. Rachel looked at him and he wasn't smiling at all; he was serious.

"Oh", she said. "You really are serious." Tom looked at her and nodded his head and she looked back.

They did this for about a minute or so; just staring at one another.

Rachel was about to ask just what the hell was going on until Ashley yelled "Rachel, can you read us our story? We're ready for bed."

"I better go and read to them", she told Tom. "I guess that means you win."

"No, you do", Tom told her. "I'm the banker, remember?"

"Okay, fine", Rachel said while laughing.

She went up to read to the children, and after that, she went to sleep, confused about what was going on between her and Thomas Chandler.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks, Rachel improved more and more. She was actually improving faster than everyone thought she would. Rachel was walking better each day and she no longer had to wear her sling. 

Rachel and the Chandler family watched a movie each day, and they always played a game after dinner. She had even finished reading "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". 

Rachel knew that pretty soon, she would be able to do what she needed to do in the first place: help distribute the cure. She had grown closer not only to Chandler, but his children. Rachel didn't think that she could just leave them, but everything good had to come to an end sometime or another, right?


	10. Chapter 10

******Okay, so you guys can have a little fun in this chapter. Well, Tom and Rachel is going to watch a scary movie, and I couldn't really just choose one for them to watch because you all may not think the movie I pick is scary. Everyone has their own definition of scary. So, whenever the movie name or the scenes come up, I'll have something like this [Your favorite scary movie] or [The scariest movie scene you have watched]. I hope this makes sense, but you can better understand when you start reading. Well, anyway, thanks for reading!!!!*****

 

One day, Sam and Ashley wanted to go to the park and Tom and Rachel agreed to take them. They were soon going to leave, Tom was just waiting on Rachel to get ready. Jed stopped Tom.

"I can take them", Jed offered. "You two can stay here. I may take them somewhere else after the park."

"Dad, we can take them. It's no big deal", Tom told his father.

"No, you won't, I am. You and Rachel need a break, so I'm going to take them. You two have fun."

"What do you mean?", Chandler asked his father.

"I'm telling you to have fun", Jed said as he shrugged.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?", Tom asked.

Jed just smiled and yelled "Come on, kids. There has been a change of plans, I'm taking you." Jed and the children left. Tom knew what his father was doing; he was trying to get he and Rachel alone, had been since she showed up. This was just the only time he got away with it.

Rachel walked down the steps and yelled "I'm ready, let's go kids".

"Rachel, they're gone. My dad insisted that he would take them", Tom told her.

"I've already got dressed for this", Rachel complained. "What do you want to do?"

She looked at Tom and he looked like he was thinking. "What's your favorite scary movie?", he asked her.

"What?", Rachel asked, confused.

"I'm serious. What's your favorite scary movie?", he repeated again.

"Tom, I don't do scary movies."

"Even better", Tom said as he smiled. "Will you watch one with me? I'm tired of watching princess movies. If you will, you can pick one next time."

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

"Do you want popcorn?", he asked her.

"Yes. What are we watching, Tom?", she asked him as he walked away to the kitchen.

[Your favorite scary movie], he answered her.

"That sounds scary", Rachel told him.

"It's really not. I promise", he lied. It was actually one of the scariest movies he had ever seen. Tom wanted to have some fun. Since Rachel told him that she hated scary movies, he just had to pick the scariest one he owned. 

Tom got the popcorn and sat beside of Rachel. 

"Tom, I swear if this is scary and you lied to me-", she began to threaten.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked while looking at her and Rachel thought of a million different things she could do to him; some of them were definitely not appropriate.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out", she told him.

"You can hold the popcorn", Tom said as he handed the bowl to her. He knew how this was going to end; Rachel was going to get scared and the bowl of popcorn was going to fly all over the place and he would laugh at her. He knew that she probably wouldn't be too happy about any of it, but he just wanted to have some fun. Tom started to laugh a little thinking about what he knew was going to happen.

"What's so funny?", Rachel asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all", he replied with a big grin.

As soon as the movie began, Rachel jumped.

"The movie hasn't even started yet, and you're already scared", Tom said as he smiled.

"Shut up. I told you, I hate scary movies."

Everything was going good until the [a slightly scary movie scene that you've watched] scene.

Rachel said "Oh my god" and a few seconds later she was screaming. Loud. Tom began to laugh.

Rachel kept jumping and screaming throughout the movie, and Tom was really enjoying himself, laughing his ass off at her.

"This is not funny. I hate you", Rachel said, but Tom could tell that she wasn't serious.

"No, you don't", he told her. It was the truth, she didn't hate him, not even close.

Then, there was the scene that even scared Tom a little. [The most scariest scene you have ever watched]

Tom knew this would be the part where the popcorn would fly all over the place. A few seconds later, he was right. Rachel screamed bloody murder, she jumped, and the popcorn bowl flew out of her hands. Tom began laughing at her a lot.

Rachel was half-annoyed and half-amused. She knew why he wanted her to hold the popcorn; it wasn't to be nice, it was to laugh at her when she got scared. She had never seen him laugh like that. It was really nice to see him smiling and laughing. 

The movie was finally over and Tom and Rachel just sat there. He was going to joke with her.

"You know, Rachel", he started to say. "I was really going to eat that popcorn. You didn't have to dump it out."

"Well, you shouldn't have let me hold it. You just wanted to laugh at me. I thought you said this movie wasn't scary. It's terrifying, you big liar."

"Don't be a baby", Tom joked. "I'll hold you if you're that scared."

"That's it", Rachel said as she started to get up. "I'm not a baby."

When she got up, Rachel lost her balance and fell on Tom's lap.

"You must really be scared, you're knees are shaky", Tom joked.

"Shut up", Rachel told him. She didn't make any attempt to move from his lap.

"Make me", he challenged her.

Tom stared into Rachel's eyes and she stared into his. Rachel's heart began to flutter when she noticed that his head was moving closer to her own. He moved his head closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her face. They were about to close the very small gap betweem them until they heard a knock at the door.

"You might want to answer that", Rachel told him.

"Yeah", was all he said. Tom helped her up and went to the door after their moment was just ruined.

Rachel stood there, her eyes wide. She didn't know what the hell almost happened.

Tom opened the door and Dr. Stevens was standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Stevens had a friendly smile on his face. "I was told I could find Dr. Scott here?", he asked.

Rachel went and stood beside Tom. "Yes?"

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Scott", he told her. "I came here to tell you that you are all clear to go to Lincoln, Nebraska. You leave in two days. Good luck", he told her and walked away.

Rachel muttered "Thanks" and walked away.

Tom closed the door and walked closely behind Rachel.

"I'm going to clean up this mess", Rachel said as she knelt down to start cleaning it up.

"No, you don't have to. It's my fault", Tom said. "I'm the one who made you hold it in the first place, so I will clean it up."

Rachel began to clean it up anyway. 

Tom knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Rachel, I'll clean it up", he told her as he stared at her.

Rachel got up and started to walk away. 

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

Not being able to form the right words to say, he just said "Never mind."

Rachel just walked away and went to his room, to his bed. She sat down and tried to clear her thoughts. Thomas Chandler almost kissed her, and she had to leave in two days. Two days! Two days to say goodbye to his family. Two days to say goodbye to him, who she possibly loved. Two days? Well, that wasn't enough. It never would be.

 

Chandler's POV/Thoughts  
NO. NO. NO. What the hell did I almost do? Did I just almost kiss her? That's a great way to ruin things, dumbass. Not only did I just kiss her, there was a knock at the damn door. It was Dr. Stevens. What perfect timing that was. She leaves in two days. That's not enough... But wait... What do I mean it's not enough? We all knew she wasn't just going to just stay here with me forever. I knew she was going to leave, so why am I so upset about this? What has changed? Apparently something has because you almost kissed her, you idiot. I almost kissed Rachel Scott. Oh, hell. I think I may be in love with her...

 

The next morning, Tex came to see Rachel, but she was still asleep.

"If you're wanting to speak to Rachel, she's sleeping", Tom informed Tex. Tom already knew he was there for her. Why else would he be there?

"Well, I'll just come back later", Tex said as he started to walk away.

Tom caught up with Tex. "Rachel leaves tomorrow, Doc. Stevens cleared her to go. I was thinking that maybe we could throw her a going away party."

"That sounds like a good idea", Tex told him.

"I have to go take Rachel to talk to the President later, so can you get anyone who wants to come and bring them here before we get back?"

"Yes, can do."

"I'll see you later then", Tom told Tex.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom took Rachel to talk to President Michener. 

"Glad to see you're doing better, Dr. Scott", he told her.

"Thank you."

"In order to ensure your safety at all times, I will have one of my best guards go with you. He will be with you at all times. I'm not taking any chances this time, we could have lost you."

Rachel nodded her head.

"As you know, you will first go to Lincoln, Nebraska then to Toledo. Then, I want you to go to Texas and Florida. After that has been completed, I will figure out where I want you to go next."

He continued, "I want you to listen to Eric. I promise you that he is the very best guard. If something doesn't look right and he tells you not to do something, you listen. Eric is highly trained in what he does, so you will be in good hands with him."

While Tom was listening to Michener talk about Rachel's guard, he was getting angry. He didn't know who this "Eric" was and he sure as hell didn't trust him with her.

"I just want to make sure she will be safe at all times", Tom told him. That is all he really wanted. He felt like he had already let her down so many times, and the last time, Rachel nearly died. Tom promised himself that he wouldn't or couldn't let her down again.

"Eric is the very best. He knows what he is doing. I will even let you look over his files to show you he is the real deal."

Tom sighed and nodded his head.

"Dr Scott, do you have any questions?", Michener asked her.

Rachel shook her head.

"I will have one of my men come and get you at 0700."

Rachel and Tom got up and the president said, "Good luck".

"Thank you", Rachel told him and they left.

 

Tom was driving Rachel back for the surprise party and she was being really quiet. He wasn't sure if it was because of the talk with the president or because he almost kissed her or both.

"Rachel, are you okay?", he asked as he glanced over at her.

"Yes, I'm fine", she told him. "I'm just thinking."

Although Tom didn't believe it himself he said, "You're in good hands. If Michener says he's a good guard, then he is. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Rachel didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking about, so she just nodded. She thought about the fact that she wouldn't see anyone for a long time. Rachel didn't know when she would be back, and that broke her heart. She got used to waking up in Tom's bed and caring for his kids. She loved Tom's kids, and Tom? Well, that couldn't really be talked about. Rachel didn't know how he felt about her and it wasn't like she was just going to ask him about it. Then again, she really wanted to know if he felt anything for her. He tried to kiss her, so that had to be some sign, right?

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this", Tom told her. "If you have any doubts, tell me and I will turn this car around right now and we will go talk to Michener."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I'm not going to be seeing you, your family, or the crew. I've grown closer to all of you, and it's going to be hard not having anyone to talk to."

Tom wondered how close had she gotten to him.

Tom pulled into the driveway.

"Everyone will be there to say goodbye to you", Tom assured her. "You are important to us all." Tom didn't say what he really wanted to say. He really wanted to tell her that she was important to him. Tom didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to.

"Is the power out?", Rachel asked.

"No, I don't think so", Tom replied as they were walking to the front door. He opened the door for her and let her walk in first.

"Why are all the lights turned off?", Rachel asked as she turned on the lights. There was a shout of "Surprise", and Rachel jumped at first. Then, she started smiling. It seemed like the whole crew was there. There was a homemade banner that said "Good luck, Dr. Scott" hanging in the air. There were balloons, party streamers, food, and cake. Rachel was shocked and couldn't believe how they managed to find all of these items.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?", Rachel asked everyone.

"Ma'am, we have our ways", Lt. Burk answered.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot", Rachel told everyone with tears forming in her eyes. She and the crew started out a little rocky. She couldn't help but to lie to them at first, and Rachel had a lot of work to do to gain their trust. It took her awhile to get them to trust her, and she had grown to love the crew like family. Every single one of them.

"Let's party!", Miller and Burk screamed in unison and everyone started cheering.

Tex turned on the music and everyone started to dance; everyone except Rachel and Tom. She stood there watching everyone else while he stared at her.

Kara watched Danny and Ashley dance, and she thought it was the cutest thing. She only hoped he would be able to do that with his own daughter. Kara had to admit that she was a little scared about having a baby, but with Danny, she knew everything would be alright in the end.

"Hey, Dr. Scott", Kara greeted her.

"Hello, Kara. How are you and the baby?"

"I'm fine", she replied. I finally got over the morning sickness. That was awful, but Rachel is fine."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Did you just say Rachel?"

"Yes", Kara said. "We are naming her after you. You're the reason I'm alive, well anyone actually. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here right now. You are a brave and strong woman and we wanted our little girl to know the reason she's alive, and it's because of you."

Rachel really started to cry and hugged her. "Thank you", she told Kara.

"I just wish you would be here when she is born."

"I know, me too. I will make sure you are in good hands", Rachel assured her.

Kara hugged her again. "Good luck, Rachel."

"Thank you, and good luck to you too."

Kara walked away to talk to some of the other crew. She saw the Captain and he wasn't paying attention when she nodded her head at him. He had his eyes on one person, the person whom she had just spoken to: Rachel Scott. Kara started grinning; she knew there was something going on between them, but she wasn't going to push it and ask them about it. Kara was going to leave it alone because she knew they would figure it out sooner or later.

A slow song came on and Tex walked over to Rachel. "Do you want to dance", he asked her.

"I'd be glad to", she said as she smiled.

While they were dancing, Tom didn't take his eyes off Rachel once. Tom found himself getting jealous; Tex just need to stop. Tom wondered why he was so jealous; she wasn't even his to be jealous over.

"Well, are you going to do something or are you going to stand there all night and gawk at her?", Tom heard his father ask from behind and he jumped.

"Don't you stand there and tell me that you're not staring", Jed told him. "You've been in this same spot for twenty-five minutes."

"Dad..", Tom started to say.

"I see leaving you two alone didn't do anything. You were supposed to make a move. Do you even know how to do that?"

"Stop. I do know how to make a move", Tom told his father. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"The right time for what, for hell to freeze over? You're wasting time."

Jed started laughing, and Tom walked away, quite annoyed with his father. He wanted to make a move, he just didn't know if he would screw everything up while doing it.

Tex and Rachel were dancing. "Tex, you're a very good dancer", Rachel told him while smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself", he told her.

"Tex, I want to thank you."

Confusion started to creep on his face. "For what?"

"You know", Rachel told him. "Thanks for planning the party."

"Don't thank me", he told her. "I didn't plan this, I thought it was a good idea."

Rachel was sure that Tex would have planned it. "Whose idea was it then?"

"The Captain", Tex told Rachel. "He told me that he wanted to throw you a party and he told me to gather everyone up and come here."

Rachel was so shocked that she stopped dancing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not", Tex said and he was serious. "He really did plan this for you", he told her as they started to dance again. 

Rachel couldn't believe that he had come up with the idea, but she thought it was sweet. She had to be sure to thank him.


	13. Chapter 13

The party ended and everyone left. Rachel got a lot of "goodbyes" and hugs. There was a big mess and Rachel and Tom began to clean it up. Ashley and Sam were eating chocolate cake; kids plus chocolate cake late at night equals bad idea.

"Ashley, Sam, it's way past your bedtime", Tom told his children. "It's too late to be eating chocolate cake. Go get ready for bed."

His children wanted to be difficult and they both said "no" in unison.

Rachel decided to help Tom out. "Your father is right. It's really late and you do really need to go to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes to read."

Tom's children put down the chocolate cake and hurriedly ran up the steps shouting "Yay".

Tom looked at Rachel. "You're really good with them", Tom commented. "How do you get them to actually listen to you?"

"I don't know", Rachel said as she shrugged. "They just do."

"I wish they would listen to me. They fight me on everything I tell them to do", Tom complained. 

Rachel smiled and they were both silent for a few minutes.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

Rachel walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you", she told Tom.

"For what?", he asked her.

"For everything you have ever done for me, and this party. You didn't have to do it, you didn't have to do anything that you have ever done. Thank you so much."

"Tom's arms tightened around Rachel. "I wish you didn't have to leave", he admitted. Tom knew that it was a risky thing to say, but he said it anyway.

Did Rachel hear that right? Tom didn't want her to leave? 

"Me too", she told him.

"Everyone is going to miss you, I know the kids will. I...", Tom was struggling for the right words. "I'll miss you." Words probably couldn't explain how much Tom would miss her.

Rachel pulled back and looked into his eyes. His expression was serious. When she heard those words, Rachel's heart fluttered. What Rachel really wanted to do was kiss him right there, but she knew that she just couldn't kiss the man and leave the next day. That would definitely complicate things; kiss him and not see him for months? If she would kiss him, that would make her want to stay even more. 

"I'll miss you too", she told him and it was the truth. Since she couldn't actually kiss him, Rachel went for a cheek kiss. She got on her tiptoes and tried to kiss him on the cheek, but Tom moved his head slightly and she ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. Rachel froze and her lips lingered way too long. Rachel froze even more when she could have sworn that Tom was kissing her back.

Rachel finally pulled back from that awkward cheek/mouth kiss. She started blushing and muttered "Sorry". 

"I better get up to the kids", she told him. 

Rachel didn't want to do that. She wanted to go back and kiss him.. kiss him the right way. No friendly cheek kisses, no awkward mouth kisses. Rachel wanted the kind of kiss that would make her lips swell and make her gasp for air.

Tom just stood there and nodded his head.

Rachel walked to the kids' room. "What am I reading tonight?", she asked the children.

"You don't have to read tonight", Sam told her. "We just want you to stay in here with us. Will you?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course I will."

"We got you something", Ashley told Rachel as she jumped off the bed. She gave Rachel something that was wrapped up.

She unwrapped it and it was a picture frame. In it, was a picture of Tom, Rachel, Ashley, and Sam on one of their movie days and they were all smiling. God, she loved Tom's smile; she didn't get to see it very often.

"It's a picture of all of us, so you won't forget Ashley and I", Sam told Rachel.

"I could never forget you", Rachel told them. "Come give me a hug". They gave her a hug and Rachel said "I will take this with me wherever I go. Thank you".

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"We will miss you Rachel", Ashley told her. "It won't be the same without you."

"I will miss you too."

"What if you get hurt again?", Sam asked. "Dad won't be there to help you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to leave." Sam had tears in his eyes.

"I will have a guard with me at all times", Rachel assured him. "I won't get hurt again. As far as we know, there aren't any of those bad people left. Everything will be okay."

"Can you video-chat us once a week?", Ashley asked her. "That's what we do with dad when we won't get to see him for a long time."

"Sure", Rachel said. "You two should get some sleep."

Rachel, will you lay beside me?", Sam asked.

"No", Ashley said. "Will you lay with me?"

"We can just sleep on one bed and I'll be in the middle. How is that?", Rachel asked them.

"Good", they both said in unison.

Rachel kissed both of their foreheads and the three of them fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom walked to the kids' room and found Rachel in there asleep with them. It warmed his heart that Rachel cared for his kids as much as he did.

He really needed to talk to Rachel. After she kissed him, his cheek and his lips were tingling. Tom wanted to kiss her so bad, but he just left it alone. Tom let out a big sigh and went to his room to try to get some asleep.

Tom laid on his bed and it occured to him that it was the first time in weeks he was on it. He laid down and it smelled just like Rachel. Tom couldn't really explain the smell; sometimes it she smelled like strawberries and other times, vanilla. It was so damn intoxicating. He could not sleep. All Tom could think about was Rachel Scott and the fact that she was leaving in eight hours.

Another thing that Tom couldn't get out of his mind was this guard, Eric. Who the hell was this guy anyway? What if he wasn't even a guard and was one of the Immunes who had a damn good made-up file? What if Rachel was in danger and he couldn't help her?

Even more thoughts clouded Tom's mind. Tom started to get angry thinking about the guard putting his hands on Rachel. She was going to be gone for a long time and Eric would be the only one she would know. What if they fell in love? What if Rachel kissed Eric the way that Tom really wanted to be kissed by her?

Tom was making himself go crazy. He sighed and said, "dammit", as he got up, got dressed, went down the stairs, and went out the door and got in his car. Tom was going to President Michener to clear up some things. 

Tom drove to Michener's, then knocked on the door.

 

The president opened the door with a surprised expression. "Is everything alright, Tom?"

"Yes", Tom told him. "I just need to ask you something. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Come on in", Michener told him. "What is it?"

"Sir, I would like to know if I could take the place of Eric and accompany Rachel. I'm not doubting him, it's just that I would feel much better if I went with her."

The president chuckled. "I had a feeling you were going to ask this. What about your job of Chief of Naval Operations?"

"I'm sorry, Sir", Tom told him. "I wish that I could be here to fulfil that service. I know Mike isn't completely qualified to do the job, but I want him to have it."

"I believe we may be able to work something out", Michener told him.

"Thank you, Sir", Tom told him. "May I ask you of one more favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When your men go and pick Rachel up tomorrow, will you tell your men not to tell her plans have changed? I'm not even going to ride with them, I will leave after them. I want to surprise Rachel."

"Yes. That can be arranged, Tom."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for disturbing you", he said as he started to leave. 

"Tom?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You love Dr. Scott, don't you?"

This was the first time that Tom ever really thought about loving her, but it definitely wasn't a lie. 

"Yes, I believe I do."

The president smiled. "See you later, Tom."

Tom drove back home and fell asleep, feeling better about the whole situation.


End file.
